spearbreakersfandomcom-20200213-history
Eris Facility
The Eris Facility is the organization's primary base of operations on Everoc itself and is the main link to the group's actual out-dimension headquarters. It was constructed following the fall of Spearbreakers when it was deemed practical to establish a facility on Everoc proper. Size and Location The facility is said to be a fairly large installation, with a fairly large portion of it built underground, away from prying eyes. It does however posses a large surface structure of varying height and a noticable stand alone stucture in its courtyard housing the power supply to both it's void shield and megaportal. It is located somewhere near Spearbreakers itself, with an emergency escape tunnel that was connected to the facility early in its construction. Like the fortress itself however, this along with many of the facility's lower areas eventually became forgotten. Defensive Measures *The facility is extensivly defended, and the measures used to protect it include the following *1 Voidshield system *1 perimeter wall (and trench lined with explosives) *1 "laser fence" *Multiple autonomous laser turrets *Multiple machine gun emplacements (including firing ports in gatehous towers and walls) *10 defense towers *10 anti-air emplacements *1000 Nemean mercenaries *unknown number of Eris Troopers and support combat vehicles *1000 Lernean Cybernetics Contractors A noteable error was made during initial construction, with the voidshield system being wired to the megaportal's power station. Plans were made to correct this but either shortsightedness on Joseph's part or (far more likely) simple laziness on the part of his employees would prevent this from being done and would result in the facility's near total personell loss. The Voidshield System The facility served as a testing ground for a defensive system devised by Joseph himself. The Voidshield is an extremly powerful defensive measure that forms a transluscent "staticy" shield around the object to be protected. It is neither known nor explained what the shield itself consists of. While it would prove to be extremly effective (stopping several direct artillary and missle barrages from SRA artillary units and flat out denying aerial access to the facility for Ballpoint Moghoppers and SRA Skid-Runners ,) it's massive energy needs would cause it to only produce an umbrella around the facility, necessitating its 63 foot tall defensive wall. During the battle however, a team of SRA infantry, using a maintainence door that was poorly protected (and believed to be yet another fault on the part of the employees) against hacking attempts, would gain access to the facility's gatehouse and allow Recovery Team 5 to attack the generator. This would shut down the voidshield and result in the upper portions of the facility to be utterly demonlished by artillary and a massive aerial assault to land in the courtyard, sealing the facility's fate, as the same power supply also powered the base's megaportal. An unintended side effect was with a loss of power, the facility was open to portal assaults as well. A single oversight in deleting the megaportal's last used portal coordinates would result in Joseph's eventual death at the hands of the original Mr Frog. Category:Places